dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Soo Ah
Profil *'Nom:' 리지 / Lizzy thumb|270px|Lizzy *'Nom Réel:' 박수영 / Parc Soo Jeune *'Profession:' chanteuse, mannequin, actrice et MC. *'Date de Naissance de:' *'Lieu de Naissance:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Hauteur:' 169 cm *'Poids:' 46 kg *'Type de sang:' A *'Signe astrologique:' Lion *'Agence: ' Pledis Divertissement Mini Biografía Cuando After School hizo comeback con "BANG!" había una miembro de más de las que deberían ser, fue entonces que días después, se dio a conocer que Lizzy sería un miembro más del grupo. Aunque no fue una completa sorpresa, ya que anteriormente habían publicado algunas fotos, y además ella había participado en algunas presentaciones del grupo, sin embargo, utilizaba mascaras o cosas por el estilo manteniendo en secreto su rostro, cosa que le dio un aspecto bastante prometedor. Dramas *After School Luck or Not (TV STore, BTV, 2013) cameo *Akuryo Byoto como Tehi (TBS-MBS, 2013) cameo Ep.3.4 *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) cameo *Rascal Sons como Shin Yuri (MBC, 2012) *All My Love como Park Soon Duk (MBC, 2010) Temas para dramas *''Beautiful Girl'' tema para All My Love (2011) Películas *White Curse of the Melody (2011) cameo Programas de TV *'2014:' Beauty Bible *'2013:' Shinhwa Broadcast con Jung Eun Ji *'2012:' Pit-Pat-Shake junto con Lee Joon (SBS) *'2011:' We Got Married Ep 114.115 *'2011:' Lunar New Year Special junto con UEE (SBS) *'2010-2011:' Running Man (SBS) *'2010:' Playgirlz School Every 1 (MBC 2010) Anuncios *FC Embrassez-moi (2013) *LaNeige (2014) *New New Balance FC (2011) Ft NU'EST Colaboraciones *Cosmetic - Andup ft Lizzy (2010) Vídeos Musicales *Clap - Teen Top (2010) *Saturday Night - Son Dambi (2009) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: After School'After School, Orange Caramel **'Posicion:' Vocalista y bailarina. *'Sub-grupo: ' AS BLUE, Mystic White. *'Club de fans: '''Lizzbians / Lizzylicious *'Debut: En 2010, After School BANG!. *'''Especialidad: natación, piano, canto, actuacion y baile. *'Música favorita: '''Dance style, baladas. *'Cantantes favoritos:' Lady Gaga, Beyoncé y Park Jung Hyun. *'Artistas favoritos:' Josh Hartnett y Kang Boo Ja. *'Aficiones:' escuchar música, jugar Nintendo DS, arte y manualidades, comer bocadillos y tomarse selcas. *Es la 4ª generación original de After School, pero Pledis anunció que formaba parte de la 3ª. *No tiene problemas de hablar con acento de Busán en Seúl. *Fue nombrada la idol femenina con el acento (Gangnam, Busan) más encantador. *Lizzy se declara la idol satoori (acento de Busan) original. *Ella pertenece al grupo '''92line' junto con E-young. *Lizzy iba a ser uno de los protagonistas del programa Running Man pero se salió debido a que su grupo (After School) estaba en Japón promocionándose. Después de haber salido de Running Man estuvo con depresión. Lizzy explicó: "Me costó mucho poder llegar a ser del elenco y poder ser permanente en él; la gente creía que solamente era invitada y aparecía de seguido, ya que me sacaban en las transmisiones. Después de salirme de Running Man la gente me decía "ella es la chica que despidieron de Running Man". Luego añadió "A mi no me despidieron, yo me salí de Running Man, por el horario y porque tambien tenia que estar en After School, ahora estoy mucho mejor". *Ocupó el lugar 63 de la lista de "Los 100 de los rostros más hermosos del mundo 2013 " ''según ''TC Candler. (Ver aqui ) *Lizzy apareció en el segmento “Turn Off the Green Light” del programa de JTBC “Witch Hunt” donde comento que seria imposible para ella tener una cita con G-Dragón debido a que ¨ “No quiere estar con alguien que este tan por encima de ella” refiriéndose a su popularidad. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial﻿ *Cyworld Oficial *Google+ *Perfil (naver) Galería Lizzy01.png Lizzy02.jpg Lizzy03.jpg Lizzy04.jpg Lizzy001.jpg Lizzy05.jpg Lizzy06.png Lizzy07.jpg Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo